


Last Dance

by blushing_yuzu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, very brief mention of various other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_yuzu/pseuds/blushing_yuzu
Summary: Every athlete has a beginning and an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: plianmi is such a cute ship, i love rainbows and sunshine and everything good  
> also me: make them suffer  
> (rated teen for some kissing??? & like 2 curse words??? idk???)

Every athlete has a beginning and an end. Yuri knew this well; has seen it happen in the skating world quite often. 

He had seen the announcements in the news. Had seen reporters and fans mourn the retirements of their favorite skaters. 

He had seen Victor retire. He had seen Katsuki retire. He had seen Mila, Georgi and a handful of others from the Russian team hang up their skates and fancy costumes, never to step back on the ice again. At least not professionally. 

These events never really bothered him. 

From the start, Yuri was well aware that all athletes have an expiration date, some earlier than others. He supposes that he should be grateful. Grateful that he was able to make it pro, that he could make a living off of doing what he loves. He’s seen those who couldn’t, those who had to realize that their dreams would remain just that; dreams.

But past that, he’s also seen careers come to an abrupt end. That’s what happened to Leo from America. He had seen the video, had seen the exact moment the man had realized he had made a mistake, and watched him crumple to the ice like dead weight. The news came two days later; Leo’s knee was shattered and so were his chances at ever skating again.

( Yuri had always seen Yakov as annoying, but after he watched the video over and over, he was grateful that the older man was always so attentive to him. Always making sure that Yuri stretched well, ate well and that he did exercises to strengthen his muscles. He had trouble sleeping at night after seeing the video. Thoughts of,  _that could have been me_ , plaguing his mind.)

After seeing so many come and go, Yuri is somewhat desensitized towards the word retirement and all that it entails. Besides, at the ripe age of 23, Yuri isn’t worried about retiring. Not in the slightest. 

* * *

Minami and Yuri have been dating for about 2 years. It had been a slow build, an ember of attraction that had caught fire the more time they spent together. 

It was hard to maintain a long-distance relationship, but they had made it work. They skyped at least once a week, mailed each other letters and souvenirs, sent text messages all throughout the day and even flew out to see each other during the off season. 

It was hard, but Yuri never regretted it. 

* * *

Flying had always been relaxing for Yuri. He got to look out of the window and pretend he was floating on top of the clouds. Mila had always said it was childish of him to think like that, but there was never any real bite to her words. Still, true to his character, he just scowled, slipped his headphones on and proceeded to block out the rest of the world.

The memory is a fond one and he spares a quick glance over at the seat next to him. He can practically hear the teasing tone of her voice as she makes another jab at him.

Blinking, the moment is gone and he lets out a sigh, looking back out towards the clouds before Yakov can question him. 

_Retirement, huh?_  

* * *

Yuri has always been fond of Japan. Sure, it was here that he suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the other Yuri, but it was also here that he met life-long friends.

It was here that he met him; Minami Kenjirou.

And it's here that he's about to see his boyfriend in person for the first time in months. His chest is aching by the time he steps off of the plane, luggage in tow, and he just wishes he could see him already.

It takes a while to go through customs and get everything settled, but soon he's standing outside of the airport, embraced by the cool air of the evening. Yakov says something, but he's barely paying attention. Used to this type of behavior, his coach just sighs and asks him if he's alright taking a taxi by himself. Snorting at the question, Yuri waves and hand as he turns on his heel.

"I'll be fine, old man."

And true to his word, he is fine. He manages to hail a cab and give directions in slightly accented Japanese (he's been practicing in his spare time), before he's off to the Minami household.

It's a quiet drive, but Yuri doesn't mind. He's always preferred the silence anyway, and it gives him time to think. He thinks about Minami's smile, his voice, his soft hair and how he always seems to run a little colder than the average person. His lips curl into a grin at that little tidbit of information. It's a good thing that Yuri is like a walking heater.

He gets lost in thought as he watches the lights pass by and soon he can see the ocean, the waves lapping against the sand in gentle motions, signaling that he's close to his destination. The tips of his fingers begin to tingle as excitement begins to run through his veins. God, he's missed Minami so much. It's embarrassing really, but he's too whipped to care.

A few more minutes pass before the taxi comes to a stop in front of a familiar house. Yuri is practically vibrating as he hands the driver a few pieces of paper before grabbing his things and exiting the vehicle.

Taking a few moments to stretch, and mentally prepare himself, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A hand comes to rest against his chest and he can feel the pounding of his heart. Wincing, he shakes his head, long blonde hair swaying with the movement, before making his way towards the front door. 

* * *

Minami is the one who opens the door and Yuri can see the gears turning in that pretty little head of his. Still, he stands there, hands hanging limply at his sides as he lets out a gruff, "Surprise." 

It takes about 2 seconds for the word to compute before Minami practically climbs him like a tree, letting out a small gasp. "Yura!"

Yuri laughs as the older jumps and wraps his legs around a slim waist and loops his arms around Yuri's neck. In turn, Yuri places one arm beneath Minami's butt and the other at the small of his back. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he breathes in the scent of Minami's shampoo. He's missed this, he's missed _him_ ,and the older returns the sentiment. 

Nuzzling into his neck, Minami's nose prods at his neck as he leaves little kisses along the column of his throat. Yuri's grip on the other tightens and he swallows down a pleased sigh. Eager for more, he tilts his head backwards, giving the other more access and is rewarded with more butterfly kisses. A familiar heat begins to pool within his stomach and he finally gives in, letting out a choked whisper, "Mina. Mina, _please_. At least let me get inside the house first."

He feels more than hears the light laugh that he gets in return and he looks down to meet the eyes of his other half. Mirth dances in those brown irises and he leans down to give the other a proper kiss. Minami practically melts into him, chasing his lips when he pulls away. It's his turn to laugh now and Minami responds by sticking his tongue out. Wiggling in his grasp, Yuri gets the hint and carefully lets him down. 

Minami glances down and brushes off the invisible dirt on his pants before looking up at him. Yuri's heart skips a beat at the pure love and adoration he finds there and the back of his eyes start to sting (he's not going to cry, god dammit). A slender hand comes up to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear and Yuri can't help but lean into the touch.

"Welcome home, Yura."

* * *

The night from there on is filled with conversation and stolen kisses over take out. It's not the most romantic thing in the world, but all that matters is that Minami is here with him. Eventually, the clock that sits on the wall chimes, letting them know that it's 1 in the morning and they decide it's time to get ready for bed.

Yuri lets Minami grab him by the hand and drag him up towards his room. It's the same as he last remembers it; clothes strewn about, skates laying at the foot of the bed, posters decorating every inch of bare wall and a small frame with a photo of the two of them that sits on the bedside table. He can't help the little stutter that his heart gives at the sight as his cheeks dust a light pink.

Minami barely seems to notice as he instructs the younger to set his things down and get ready for a bath. Exhaustion begins to catch up to Yuri and he groans, but Minami isn't having it. In fact, he even reaches out to pinch his side and laughs at the sluggish response he gets. "Come on, Yura. I'll even wash your hair for you." Now _that_ serves as some motivation and the blonde sighs as he makes his way towards the bathroom. 

True to his word, Minami does wash his hair and he does a damn good job at it if Yuri says so himself. From there they go to soak in the tub, allowing the hot water to relax their sore muscles as they make idle conversation, and once the water turns a lukewarm, they towel off and hastily dress for bed.

Sliding beneath the covers, Minami goes first and Yuri quickly follows. As soon as they're settled, Minami curls into his side, letting his head rest in the nook of Yuri's neck and tangling their legs together. In reponse, Yuri turns to face the other and wraps his arms around him, a hand coming to play with the hair at the nape of Minami's neck. The older shivers at the contact, but he soon melts into the touch.

Time ticks by and an odd feeling settles within the atmosphere. Usually Minami is talking his ear off by now, whispering to him about everything and anything. Tonight, however, he's oddly quiet and Yuri doesn't like it. Something is off. He's about to ask when he hears the other softly call for him. 

Humming in reply, he waits for the other to continue. Yuri can't see his face right now, but he knows by the tone that Minami is struggling for words. He can already picture the furrow of his brows and how he mindlessly chews on his bottom lip. It's making him anxious. Minami never struggles with words unless he's truly lost.

He knows now that whatever Minami is about to say, it isn't going to be good. Still, he waits.

The next few seconds seem to go by in slow motion as he feels Minami's hand come to clutch his shirt, burying his face in Yuri's chest. His voice is shaky when it comes out and all Yuri can think is, _fuck_.

"Yura.... Yuri, I'm... I'm going to retire."

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for reading! This is my second plinami fic and I hope this 1st part was enjoyable (ι´Д｀)ﾉ  
> I've been wrestling with this idea for ages and I finally decided to just word-vomit it out. so!!! here it is!!!  
> I hope you liked reading this. Comments, constructive criticism and kudos are always appreciated!（　´∀｀）☆


End file.
